Into the Wild
by acciojd
Summary: Now Complete: Fili and Kili are separated from the rest of the company in Mirkwood and they are going to need to save themselves before they can find their King and rejoin the quest.
1. Separation Anxiety

**Into the Wild**

_A/N: I had been spending some time deciding what I wanted to do as far as a multichapter Hobbit story and this is where I landed. This sort of AU will be a "what if" Fili and Kili were separated from the company in Mirkwood. Plenty of brotherly love from the boys. Special thanks to **Kurem** for bouncing some ideas with me! _

Chapter 1: Separation Anxiety

The poisonous stinger dug itself into Fili just seconds before his brother. They had been surrounded and outnumbered, yet they fought valiantly, each trying to protect the other. The company was falling one by one, and as loath as he was to admit it, Kili's sole concern became for his brother. Everyone and everything else became meaningless. Without even realizing it, the two had become isolated. The fight to defend themselves had drawn them away from their Uncle and friends. It was also not going well for the two brothers. Fili, for one, was growing weary. His arms felt as though they each had been filled with iron. Kili had long run out of arrows and was reduced to using daggers and swords, and the spiders seemed to be getting closer to him every second.

At some point, it became clear that they were likely the only two left fighting. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Kili saw the spider that would get Fili a second before it happened. "Fi-" he yelled, a hopelessly late warning as the stinger plunged itself into Fili's neck.

The last thing Kili would see before a sharp pain in his neck turned his world dark was his brother being flipped to the side and rolled into a web as limp as a rag doll. It was a sight which Kili knew even then would haunt him until the end of his days.

Fili woke up first. His long nose gave him an extra advantage in the web. Just enough fresh air made it through to him, clearing the effects of the poison faster and ultimately saving his and his brother's life. It was difficult for him at first. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened. For a little while he simply lay in his web trying to orient himself. He couldn't see much at all and couldn't move much either. The only thing that kept him from hyperventilating was the thought of Kili. The last thing he could remember seeing was his younger brother's terrified eyes. After that, everything went fuzzy and dark.

Fili knew he had to get out of the web. Kili was there somewhere, and wherever he was, he was scared. He needed Fili there to reassure him, to protect him. After a few minutes of careful wiggling, Fili managed to get his hands on a dagger concealed in his tunic. With a few quick motions, Fili was able to cut himself free. He took a moment to gather his surroundings. The spiders seemed occupied elsewhere, as Fili couldn't see any in the vicinity. He did see a dwarf size web bundle near him and without a second hesitation, Fili cut the bundle loose.

He followed the bundle to the forest floor where he immediately ripped the webbing off what he just knew in his gut was his brother.

"Kee." Fili whispered as he shed the webbing to reveal his unconscious brother. "Mahal, I am sorry little brother. I am sorry I didn't protect you better." He whispered, pulling his brother into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to Kili's brow.

After some moments of being exposed to the fresh air, Kili began to stir.

"Come on, Kili, I'm sorry, but you must wake." Fili said shaking his brother in encouragement. Fili hated to rush his brother before he was ready, but he knew the spiders could be back any moment and they had to find the rest of the company. Should the spiders return, they stood little chance out exposed in the open.

"Fee?" Kili said weakly as he opened his eyes and blinked up at his brother. "What..?"

"We were caught by spiders, we managed to break free. I'm worried they will come back, brother, so we must move as quickly as you are able." Fili encouraged, cleaning the last of the webbing out of his brother's hair.

Kili nodded and tried to right himself. The sudden movement was too much for the weakened dwarf who immediately rolled to the side and was sick on the forest floor. Fili moved to rub his brothers back. "Better out then in, as they say." Fili said with an encouraging tone, even as the guilt stabbed him in the stomach.

"I don't…" Kili started to say. They were interrupted as one of the giant spiders returned; deeply upset finding its dinner now free on the forest floor.

"It's free! It's free!" The spider said, causing Kili's eyes to go wide. His brother quickly laced an arm around Kili's waist and began encouraging him to move as quickly as possible. He had limited weapons left on him, and their best bet was to get to the rest of the company as quickly as possible. Kili's bow was still secure around his body, but his quiver was empty.

Kili had drawn his sword from its sheath, but did not seem to have the strength to hold it. Fili gently took the sword from his brother, before guiding his brother to a seated position against one of the tall trees. Fili stood his ground in front of his brother as the spider advanced. When it got close enough, Fili swung it at the beast. To their delight, the spider let out a shrill yell before remaining unmoving on the ground.

Fili turned back to his brother, his smile at the win quickly fading as he took in his brother. Kili did not look good. His skin was pale and his eyes heavy. He was collapsed against the tree where his brother had set him down, and his hair was hanging limply around his face.

Although his heart ached doing so, Fili knew they had to move. They were too weak, too exposed. His brother was hurting, but there was simply no time to rest. "Come on Kili, we can't handle much more." Fili said before forcing himself to help pick his brother up, placing his left arm around his brother's waist and encouraging him to keep moving.

Half an hour later, the brothers found themselves completely and utterly lost. There was no sign of the company anywhere and no signs of the spiders either.

"Can we rest for a few moments?" Kili asked weakly. It was then Fili realized how close his brother was too collapsing. He could feel his body shaking against him.

"I think that be wise, you look dead on your feet, Kee." Fili said, keeping the tone light as he lowered his brother onto a large boulder.

"I just need a little time to work the poison out of my body." Kili responded with a sigh. Then he added softly, "I really could use some water."

Fili frowned. They had no water and no food, and Kili knew that. They had been in Mirkwood for far too long before they had even run into the spiders and had been in poor shape supply wise even before that. Kili was a lot of things, but he wasn't a complainer. He would suffer in silence before admitting he was hurting. Fili knew that to even ask about water, knowing they had none, meant that his brother's thirst was a bigger problem than a simple inconvenience.

Fili had to figure this one out. "Stay here, brother. I'm going to climb a bit, see if I can find a water source. You and I won't survive without one." Fili advised. Kili's face clearly showed his dislike for the plan. He didn't want to risk being separated from his brother and run the risk of either being alone in Mirkwood. However, he didn't see a choice and he knew his brother was right. They wouldn't survive long enough to find Thorin and the company without water.

Kili gave a curt nod signaling his acceptance of the plan before Fili slowly began his assent.  
_

_NOTE: Thanks for checking out chapter 1! I'll take any constructive criticism! And of course I appreciate all reviews, so please let me know what you think!_


	2. A Last Chance

_A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. Here is chapter two. Hopefully you won't find it slow. Obviously I need the build up! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to review my stories. It really makes me so happy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Last Chance **

Fili climbed. His movements were significantly slower then they usually would be. He was exhausted and beaten down. Although he had been able to breath more fresh air than his brother while in the web, he had still been poisoned. He could still feel the sluggish effect of spider venom in his veins. It made everything more difficult, even the familiar act of climbing a tree.

He was also distracted, and he would glance down at his brother's form every few seconds until he was too high to do so any longer. It was when the thick leaves blocked his view of his brothers raven hair that Fili began to feel nervous. When he was in eye sight of his brother he felt better, safer, and calmer. Once his brother was out of his line of vision, Fili found the familiar stress of this forest closing in on him and disorienting him.

He focused on the task at hand. Neither Kili nor himself would survive much longer without a water source. They could go longer without food if they had too, but in their weakened state water had to be of the upmost priority. Fili focused his senses. His uncle had trained both himself and Kili. They were both more than capable of surviving in the wild. They were both strong hunters, they both knew how to track, and they both knew how the spot signs of a nearby water source.

Sure enough, once he was able to focus and reset his mind, Fili spotted a doe in the distance. His uncle had always taught the boys that bigger game was not only a food source, but something to be followed, for they would never stray too far from a source of water. His eyes traced the path the doe was traveling in. Although he couldn't be sure because of the thickness in the trees, there did seem to be a clearing in the direction the doe was heading.

Eager to get back down to his brother, Fili decided their course of action should be to track the doe to the water. With any luck, they might be able to catch something to eat as well. Tracking a doe of that size would be simple for the boys. It left a trail without even realizing it.

Kili was more alert when Fili reached the bottom. He had been whittling a branch into a shaft for an arrow with one of their remaining daggers.

"Are you feeling better, Kili?" Fili asked, glad to see his brother moving around, even if the movements were limited and slow.

"Aye. Fresh air and spending a few moments not running for our lives helps quiet a bit." Kili replied, glancing around them as though knowing he tempted fate with that statement.

"I spotted a doe not twenty paces from here. We should be able to track it and find some water." Fili said, gesturing in the direction he spotted the doe. "We need to first find water. Then we can focus on finding the company. I still don't know how we got separated."

Kili looked thoughtfully at his brother before he looked back to arrow shaft he had been working on "I think they are dead."

Fili felt his heart stop in his chest at his brother's words. He wasn't sure which was worse, the subject matter of the words or the impassive deliverance which his brother gave them. Kili was optimism. Kili was happiness. Kili was idealistic to the point of being naïve. This was wrong.

"Kee…"

"They were taken by the spiders before we were." Kili started voice now tense. "We got lucky. Somehow you were able to escape and somehow you freed me. I don't know how you did it. Had you not cut me loose when you did, I would have suffocated. I think I would have been dead shortly just from the lack of air, let alone the poison." As Kili continued, his voice escalated. His hands began shaking slightly. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I've never felt such blackness before. I was dying, Fili. And if I was dying, the company was DYING."

Gone was the composure and impassive tune of Kili's voice mere moments before. "I just can't bare that our friends went through that. I can't bare it." Kili finished, as tears now ran freely down his face as he fought to regain control of his emotions.

Fili did the only thing he could think of and pulled his brother into a hug. "Don't despair, _nadadith_." He tried not to show how his brother's narrow escape from death had shaken him to the core. "For we did make it, and as we made it, so did the company. The reason we escaped was because the spiders were elsewhere. They were likely distracted by the escape of our kin. We survived, and we are the least experienced, save Ori. It will take more than a couple spiders to take down our Uncle. "

Kili smiled with that thought. "You are right, _nadad_." Kili took a deep breath. "Certainly Dwalin is not going to let his end be by a monster in an elven forest."

"No certainly not." Fili said with a grin as a small smile returned to Kili's face for the first time since the company had entered Mirkwood.

"I was wrong to despair, Fee." Kili said, placing the half-finished arrow shaft in his empty quiver before turning back to his brother. "If I'm being honest, the experience in web left me a bit on edge. I feel nervous." Kili confessed.

"Aye Brother, I do as well. Let us move track the doe and find water." Fili said and helped his brother to his feet.

With renewed spirit, the two brothers began tracking the doe. For the first twenty minutes or so, Kili felt slightly better. He no longer needed his brother to support his steps, but he knew his strength would wane from this point onwards if the brothers did not find a source of water and food in the near future.

As the two trekked on, they grew weaker by the minute. The sun was grew high into the sky, but the light barely made it through the trees. The heat, however, much to the brother's despair, made it through just fine. Fili felt his skin glistening with sweat as heat rose to his cheeks.

Kili focused on the doe's tracks as it lead them through the woods. One foot in front of the other, each track giving him a glimmer hope that they would soon be led to a spot to drink. For surely the doe was just as hot if not hotter than they were? Surely the doe needed to drink as well?

It was not much longer that Kili began stumbling again. Fili, usually so attune to his brother's needs, didn't even notice it at first. Fili was starting to feel very sick and detached himself, and so did not notice his brother's suffering as sharply as he usually would have. Still the brothers marched on, slower with each step.

It wasn't until Kili tripped, that Fili finally realized they were closing in on the end. "Come on Kee, just a little further." He helped his brother too his feet and took a good look at him for the first time since they left the rock where they had rested. Kili's face was flushed, but he had stopped sweating. His eyes, usually as sharp as a hawk's, were sluggish and his lips were chapped.

"Sorry, Fee. I'm ok." Kili said with a sigh. "Just dizzy." He added softly. Fili bit his lip before he slid his arm under his brothers and the two continued walking again.

It happened suddenly, Kili not giving his brother any inkling that it was about to happen. Suddenly, Kili's knees gave out and the two brothers came crashing to the forest floor. It took everything in Fili's power to bring himself back to his knees.

"No, Kee. Please." Fili begged, seeing his brother's eyes now closed. "Please Kili, I won't leave you here. I can't." Tears welled in the young prince's eyes. "Kili…" With every second that his brother did not rouse, Fili felt himself giving up as well. It wasn't a grand end to the heirs of Durin, dying of exposure in Mirkwood, but Fili couldn't bring himself to continue further. He placed his head to Kili's chest, content just to listen as his brother's heartbeat slowed; knowing his own would soon follow.

Then he saw it. The doe. It was only feet away, yet it seemed to stare right at him, right through Fili's soul. He watched it as it seemed to bow its head towards the dying prince before it turned away. Fili watched it take a few steps away from him and a sad feeling filled his heart as he watched it leave. Just as Fili was about to shut his own eyes, the doe dipped its head. Into what, Fili could not see.

But when the doe lifted its head back up, and turned its long graceful neck over towards Fili, it licked its lips.

Water.

With reserves he didn't know he had, reserves he only could have reached at the thought of saving Kili, Fili got back to his feet. He stumbled towards the doe, which didn't move away from him until the last second. Sure enough, a narrow but small river was trickling through the forest. It had been hidden from the brothers because of the thick underbrush, yet now Fili was unsure how they missed it.

He would have time to ponder the mysteries and horrors of Mirkwood and possibly elven magic later. He had a brother to save. Fili took his water skin quickly lowering it into the river. He gulped as much as he could down before filing it completely and running back to his brother.

He placed the water skin to his brothers lips, tilting it slightly and letting no more than a spoonful into his brothers mouth. He was terrified that his brother was too far gone to take the water, but the fates, for once, seemed to be on the young heir's side. Kili responded to the water by licking his lips and parting them.

"Ah, thank Mahal." Fili whispered as his brother took in some of the water. Fili gave him as much as he thought his brother could handle before taking another long drag himself. Feeling slightly better, or at least slightly further from the arms of death, Fili glanced around at his surroundings.

They would have to stay here in this clearing for at least for a day or two. They would need to find something to eat, they would need to restore their strength, then and only then, could the brothers find their friends… and their king.

_Notes: thanks again for checking out my little story! Let me know what you think. _


	3. No Rest for the Weary

_A/N: Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers. I really can't even explain how much they inspire me. To answer a few questions: **Dusty2004**, this will be a little book and movie and **Rin-Anne**, I think that was a really good idea so I added a little something to this chapter ;)_

**Chapter 3: No Rest for the Weary**

Not long after his brother was able to get water into his system and relieve the immediate onset of dehydration, Kili regained consciousness and opened his eyes. "I'm getting a bit sick of always being the damsel in distress." Kili said, blinking up at his older brother and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well if I had a choice, I'd certainly would have preferred that was me rather than you, Kee." Fili replied, causing Kili's face to pale slightly.

"I didn't mean…" Kili started, as his brother helped him into a sitting position. "I just hate being weak, Fee, you know that."

"I know what you meant, but before you start your fretting and being stupid by calling yourself weak, just remember what you'd be saying if it were me waking up. You certainly wouldn't be calling me weak." Fili said, slightly annoyed.

Fili was irritable. Trying to revive your baby brother twice in the same day from unconsciousness, knowing that you failed to protect him, would do that to you. Hearing Kili blame himself only made Fili feel worse. Plus he was starving, exhausted, worried…. the list went on and on.

"I'm sorry, brother. But none of this is your fault." Kili responded as if reading his brother's thoughts. Kili raised an eyebrow, encouraging Kili to continue his thought. "Or mine. You are right, of course. One of us was going to collapse sooner or later and I'd rather it be me than you. You are certainly better at saving us." Kili said with a smile.

"It was dumb luck. And a doe." Fili replied and the two laughed for the first time in a long time.

The brothers simply sat by the river for and took an hour or so to get some rest. Kili would have started moving around even quicker, but he could sense his brother's irritability and didn't want to be the cause of an argument. He understood, certainly he would be stressed had it been Fili who was unconscious.

After an hour passed, Kili was restless and feeling better. He was feeling more normal, having had finished the shaft of a few arrows. To his immense relief, as soon as he found something to make an arrow head out of, he would be able to use his bow again. They wouldn't be as fine as his arrows from the Blue Mountains, but they would do in a pinch.

Now distracted by how hungry he was, Kili broke the easy silence. "I'm going to see about trapping some food. Maybe there are some fish in the river. I've still got some of my netting on me."

"Stay within eyesight?" Fili half asked, half ordered.

"Always brother, can't let you out of my sight, who knows what trouble you'd get into." Kili said with a smile.

The evening brought some better luck for the young princes. Kili had been able to catch a few small fish and Fili was able to get a fire going. As the sun went down, the weather chilled. The heat that had come close to killing them midday, now turned to an unbearably cold evening. Not for the first time did Fili feel as though elven magic made this forest unsafe for any unwanted visitors, including them.

After they ate their small dinner and refilled the canteens, talk turned to a plan of action. They were reasonably in better shape than they had been earlier that day, but still by no means anywhere close to 100 percent.

"We have to start searching tomorrow." Kili said, leaving no room for argument.

"We need one more day Kee. You still look like you are about to fall over and we are no good to the company if we are dead."

"I will be fine, brother. One good night's sleep should do the trick." As if to make his point, Kili let out an exaggerated yawn causing Fili to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll take first watch then." Fili said, as Kili startled.

"No brother, you can rest first. I certainly spent enough of the day resting." Kili said hastily, as his intent never was to make Fili stay up later.

"You want to leave tomorrow? You are a better tracker than me. I need you well rested. Please, brother." Fili responded, giving Kili the best command he could. Kili opened his mouth to respond but a stare from Fili stopped him quickly.

"Just wake me up when you need to sleep." Kili said, pleading and Fili nodded his assent.

This plan didn't last long. Kili was as close to the fire as he could possibly be, without catching fire himself, but that didn't stop the chill. Mirkwood seemed to get colder and colder every second. The frost was so biting that it kept Kili from being able to fall asleep.

Fili watched his brother shivering, knowing he was doing the same. 'It isn't going to do us any good if we can't get any rest.' he thought to himself, and then he made a decision that he knew Thorin would never approve of. But then again, Thorin wasn't here.

"Budge up, brother." Fili said, lying down next to Kili. "Body warmth. It's not good having watch if neither of us can get any sleep."

"Thorin would never let us to go without a watch." Kili said, voicing what Fili already knew.

Fili said nothing, simply curled up to his brother as the two finally were able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

At first, no one mentioned Fili and Kili for fear of Thorin's reaction.

The company had been taken to the palace of Thranduil and after a brief and apparently unsuccessful conversation between the King under the Mountain and the King of Mirkwood, the dwarves found themselves in a collection of small cells.

It was the first time they were alone since they had been captured. Their eleven captors, apparently satisfied their cells would hold, had left them to their own devices.

Everyone was thinking it, but nobody said it. Fili and Kili were not with the company when they awoke from the spider's poison. In their immediate peril, the failed to notice the princes absences until the elves had killed off the remaining spiders and taken the dwarves captive. Then it became apparent the young heirs were not there.

It was Balin, whose cell was closest to Thorin who noticed it.

Thorin was crying.

Not uncontrollable sobs, but it was clear from the hitched breaths and the occasional hiccups that Thorin was crying.

Balin was mortified by this. He could not remember ever having seen or heard Thorin cry before. He remembered the devastated screams when Thorin saw his grandfather beheaded. He remembered the denial, the anger on Thorin's face and when he saw his brother Frerin's body. But he couldn't recall tears. He imagined that Thorin must have cried over Frerin, for the two were as close as one could imagine, but he must have done it in private, for Balin could not remember it.

"Thorin…" He whispered, hoping to capture his King's attention without drawing anyone else's. When there was no response and no angry command, Balin took this as permission to continue.

"You've raised strong boys. Great warriors and survivors. They are smart and strong. They will be fine." Balin whispered to his heart broken king.

After a few moments, Thorin replied.

"That's just it, old friend. They are still just boys."

* * *

Kili woke up with a start.

At first he thought it was the cold, the fire had almost completely died out. Then he realized it was something else. He had the unmistakable feeling of being watched. His brother had not moved from his side and was still sleeping soundly.

Not wanting to wake his brother, Kili slid out from next to him and tossed some more brush into the fire in hopes to get the fire alive again. He wanted it both for warmth, and now for light as well. It would hopefully allow him to see any threat that was nearing in on him and his brother.

He assessed himself briefly. He felt better, stronger. He could fight now if he had too. He still had his daggers in his shoes and tucked into his tunic. He also had his sword on his hip. His bow would still be useless until he found some arrow heads, but he was assured that he had enough weapons to at least protect himself.

He scanned the area again. He could feel the stares on him. Something was hunting him and his brother. He felt like a rabbit right before he would place a well shot arrow through its heart. He was prey. Fili was prey.

"Fili…" he whispered. Trying to wake his brother without panicking him.

His brother jerked awake at his Kili's soft cry. There was a moment of fear in his eyes which dimmed slightly when he saw Kili sitting up, apparently healthy and intact.

"What's wrong, Kee" Fili whispered back, knowing his brother wouldn't wake him up without reason.

Kili said nothing, trusting Fili's own instincts would pick up the threat as well.

A growl startled the two boys.

Now that the two boys were awake, the wolf pack had lost his element of surprise.

As the wolves moved closer their eyes glowed in the firelight, allowing Kili to count how many their where.

"Five." He whispered to his brother.

"And your bow?" Fili responded, as his brain tried to formulate a plan.

"No arrows."

"Well then, five vs. two. I like our odds." Fili said cheerfully drawing his twin blades.

Kili drew a dagger and threw it at the closest wolf, aim true as the dagger landed clear between its eyes. It was the same quick movement he would have used with his bow. The wolf lay on the ground unmoving. Four were left.

As the other four ran towards the two boys, Kili muttered under his breath.

"So do I, brother. So do I."

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. Please let me know what you think, and I will happily take any suggestions or guidance!_


	4. Follow the Leader

_a/n: thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I agree, Thorin was a little OOC in my last chapter, but he has his way of dealing with grief that is unique and wonderful in its own right._

**Chapter 4: Follow the Leader**

The fastest of the attacking wolves reached Fili first. He aimed a swing with the right of his twin swords as it lunged, managing to slice it close to its snout. It was enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to stop its attack. The blood now running from its face seemed only anger the wolf more, and it did a quick half turn to lunge back at the prince.

Fili took another swing, this time with his left blade, and missed. Fortunately, the wolf missed as well and its weight carried its body over and past Fili. Fili turned on his heels to guard himself from another attack. The second wolf that had focused itself on Fili was sitting back, snarling and growling, but not attacking to young heir.

Kili was struggling as well. One of the wolves hit him hard with its body, effectively tackling the younger dwarf to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, but fortunately, he didn't get struck by the wolf's claws or teeth. From the ground, Kili swung a dagger at the second wolf, hitting under its belly. The dagger struck deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough for the wolf to retreat. The first wolf, after having tackled Kili to the ground, snarled and snapped at the dwarf, but stayed back as if it were watching his companion and gaging his attacks.

It seemed to Kili that one wolf was just watching Kili while the other was fighting him. The second wolf seemed to be waiting for Kili to tire out before launching his own attack. As he risked a glance over towards his brother, he realized the two wolves battling Fili were behaving in a similar manner.

It was smart. Fili and Kili should be winning simply based on their own skills, even without Kili's arrows. And yet, they weren't. The wolves had carefully split up into teams of two and were attacking coordinately, allowing the brothers tire out and waiting for the perfect moment for a kill strike.

"Something's wrong with these wolves, Fili." Kili yelled, as the one managed to evade his sword once again. "They are too smart. They are dodging my strikes as if they were trained warriors, not beasts."

Fili nodded before letting out a cry of pain. One of his two wolves managed to swipe at Fili's arm with his paw. Four scratch marks, deep enough to slice Fili's tunic and draw blood appeared on his left arm.

"Fee! You alright?" Kili said, hearing Fili's yell before taking another swing at one of the encroaching wolves.

"You're right," Fili said, gathering himself and wincing as the blood ran down his arm, "They are too smart for mere wolves." Just as Fili was about to take another swing, the wolf he was aiming at pulled back from him.

This time, instead of counter attacking, the wolf let out a yelp, almost like a cry of pain, and immediately the other three wolves pulled back away from the brothers as well.

The fighting stopped for a moment, allowing Fili and Kili to regroup and catch their breaths. Kili stepped closer to his brother, glancing with concern at the blood on Fili's arm. Fili, however, did not make eye contact with his brother. The warrior in him was taking the moment to size up what was left of their enemies.

Two were injured from the fighting; the other two seemed mostly unharmed. Despite that they had been waging battle against the brothers for far too long; they suddenly seemed uninterested in them anymore. They were looking beyond the brothers, at other points in the forest. Fili glanced behind him to see what they were looking at, yet he could neither see to hear anything.

With a few yelps and nervous whimpers, they scampered off as quickly as they came. Something had spooked them, that much was clear to Fili and Kili.

"Quickly, brother." Kili said, grabbing a low branch in the closes tree and pulling himself up. He reached out for his brother and without thinking, Fili extended his good arm and allowed Kili to help lift him into the trees. He followed his brother as he climbed higher, stopping when they were about ten feet from the ground.

"What it is?" Filli whispered once they stopped. His arm was stinging rather fiercely and he was confused as to what drew off the wolf attack and prompted his brother to flee into the trees.

"I don't know," Kili replied. "But something scared the wolves off, and I don't want to be on the ground when whatever it is shows up. It's like when the canaries stop singing in the mines. Something is coming."

Fili nodded as the two scanned the ground and surrounding areas. Their campsite was clear evidence that they had quickly abandoned it. The fire still burned low. Any skillful tracker would know that someone had vacated the area not long earlier and start searching for signs as to the direction the young princes had gone.

When the first couple orcs strayed into the campsite, Fili found himself hoping it was just a coincidence that they were here in Mirkwood. That maybe, just maybe, the orcs weren't here for Thorin and company. His hopes were soon dashed.

"They were here not long ago, master" one stated, as it examined the small fire.

"There was a fight of some kind." Another said as it examined the dead wolf that Kili had stabbed with his dagger.

When Bolg came into view, Fili gave up all hope that this was any coincidence. These were the orcs hunting the company, there was no other possible reason they were here.

Blog growled and grabbed the closest orc too him. "I don't care about the dwarf runts." He seethed, throwing the orc to the ground. The other orcs stepped away from him giving their angry master some distance. Blog approached what was left of the flames, and stomped on it.

"Oakenshield was taken to the elven kingdom. We will get him and the rest of the dwarf filth there. The runts do not matter. They will die on their own in this forsaken forest." With a sneer he continued, "We head to the realm of the elven king." Blog said as a leader encouraging his troops. " In addition to Oakenshield, any Orc who can bring me the scalp of the elf princeling will be forever rewarded."

With a renewed battle cry, the orcs continued through the woods. There must have been at least 30 of them. They were far too many in number for the two tired and battle worn princes to engage.

"We follow them." Fili said, before his brother had a chance to suggest it. "The Orcs are tracking Uncle, we follow them at least until we get to the gates of the elf city. Then we can figure out how to get inside on our own." Kili nodded vigorously to the suggestion.

After a minute or two passed by, Kili hopped down. "I can track them easily. We give them a lead so they can't hear us, and we follow at distance." Kili said, turning to his brother. He frowned when he remembered his brother's arm, now coated in streaks of blood.

"We clean that arm first. " Kili commanded, dragging his brother towards the small river. Once his arm was clean and the brothers filled up their water canteens, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in King Thraunduil's halls, Bilbo had helped the company escape and was leading them towards the wine cellar.

"We get out, and then we can look for Fili and Kili. We are as useless to them being held in captivity as if we were not looking for them at all. We must get out of here if we want to help them." Balin said, intent on reassuring his King.

"Durin's day is soon approaching," Thorin said, as the company snuck towards the cellars. "We do not have time to get lost in Mirkwood again."

Balin was shocked. Surely, after he had just heard Thorin's tears, surely Thorin did not mean to leave the boys behind?

"They are your kin, Thorin. They are the heirs to your throne." Balin said softly.

"They are heirs to no throne if I don't have a throne." Thorin snapped back.

Before Balin could respond the company came to a halt.

"You mean for us to get _**into**_ the barrels?" said Bofur.

_**a/n:** please read and review. I know Thorin seems different in this chapter than in the last but that is always how I pictured him: struggling between his love for the boys and his obsession with reclaiming Erebor. It's hard to say which emotions win out_.

Next up: The princes meet up with the company, and all hell breaks loose.


	5. Falling into Chaos

**Chapter 5: Falling into Chaos**

Kili was a better tracker than Fili. He had been ever since they were younger. When they were small, other dwarflings in the blue mountains used to tease Kili for his lithe frame and light footsteps. Instead of getting upset or worked up over the bullying, Kili began to use his body to his advantage. He was able not only to sneak up on unsuspecting prey, but also on unsuspecting bullying dwarflings. He would quite often startle them in surprise.

Even as a child, before he realized what he was doing, Kili used his build to his advantage. He might not win on brute strength, but on more than one occasion one of Kili's bullies would end up being pushed into a lake, or else had a bag of flour dumped on his head. There was one particularly memorable instance where Kili had snuck right up behind one bully and drop a spider down the back of his tunic.

After an unforgettable incident where a very small Kili had snuck up on their uncle, resulting in Thorin almost skewering the surprised dwarfling with his sword, their uncle decided it was time to start training Kili to use his powers for good.

Years later, the prince could follow and sneak up on almost anything and anyone.

Fili was pretty talented too, and the Orcs were not bothering to cover their tracks. This was a stroke of luck for the princes as they were able to stay a good distance behind them and stay far out of the Orcs range of sight or smell.

Fili kept his mind on what Bolg had said. Thorin and the rest of the company had been taken to Mirkwood. They were alive, and Fili and Kili had to find them. Then they had said something about an elf princeling. The orcs clearly wanted the elf almost as much as they wanted Thorin. With a shudder, Fili was thankful the Orcs didn't seem to realize their relation to Thorin. Something told him that if the Orcs had known about their heritage, they would have cared a lot more about the "dwarf runts," who happened to also be the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield.

The orcs crushed leaves and small trees, left animal bones, and might as well have had a bright light highlighting the route they were taking. A child Fili and Kili could have tracked the Orcs. Even sick and exhausted with Fili's arm burning from the wolf attack, they had no problem tracking them.

However, Mirkwood was difficult. It provided its own challenges to the brothers.

They had been going for a good while when Kili stopped suddenly.

"We should go this way." He said, voice calm and tranquil instead of the nervous tone he had adopted since waking up from the spiders. He loosely pointed in a western direction.

Fili looked around surprised. The Orcs had clearly gone in a different direction than Kili now indicated. All the signs were evident that the Orcs had continued south.

"Why?" Fili asked, confused. He knew that his brother had seen everything he had, and there was no reason to change up the route now.

"Feels right." Said Kili, dreamily, heading in the direction he had pointed. Fili got a glance at his brother's face. Instead of the sharp thoughtful dark eyes Kili usually had, his eyes were vacant and blank. He looked as though to be under some spell.

"That's a no, Kee." Fili said, steering his brother towards the way they had been going. To his surprise, Kili continued to pull away from him, pulling Fili along with him, and straining the injury to Fili's arm.

Not about to lose his brother to some wood nymph casting an enchantment (Fili wasn't sure if that's what it was, but it wouldn't surprise him given the two days they have had), Fili yanked Kili hard in the opposite direction, ignoring the added pain as his cuts reopened.

His brother struggled against him, but Fili showed no mercy. Kili might be lighter on his feet, but Fili was still stronger and was still able to manhandle his brother in the right direction.

As quickly as Kili fell into the trance, he snapped back out of it.

"That was strange." Kili said, shaking his head as if trying to clear water out of his ears.

"This forest is strange. Let us continue as quickly as possible. I don't have any desire to stay here any longer than we have too." Fili replied, nervously tugging at his brother's tunic.

Now back on alert, they continued their travels.

It was not a kilometer away that the brothers heard the sound of rushing water.

And with the sound of the rushing water, was the sound of fighting.

Kili and Fili exchanged a worried look before they took off, running in the direction of the battle.

They sprinted twenty yards or so, and found themselves in the middle of the strangest battle they had yet to see.

The rest of their company was in barrels, unable to continue the route downstream because of a shut portcullis. They were under attack by an assortment of orcs, and the company seemed to be at their mercy. The company didn't seem to have weapons of their own, but Dwalin, Nori and Bofur seemed to have armed themselves with knives and swords of fallen orcs.

With a battle cry, Fili and Kili joined the fray.

* * *

"NO" Thorin screamed as the portcullis slammed shut, effectively trapping the company in the elven kingdom.

His frustration was all consuming. It was as though the shutting of the gate destroyed their chances not only of reclaiming Erebor and his kingdom, but also finding his nephews. He shook the gates with his fists praying to mahal for them to open. He needed to get out of Mirkwood. He needed to get the company free.

The shouting behind him told him that his company was under attack, but from orcs or elves or some other threat, Thorin didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to turn from the gates. He couldn't bring himself to fight anymore.

* * *

Fili and Kili were used to fighting together. They had trained all their lives together and had adapted to each other's style almost perfectly. They were a flawless and effective team, always guarding the others back and always deadly. They were warriors in the purest sense.

But they were also warriors who had been recently poisoned, dehydrated, exhausted, starving and just generally worn thin. They had been fighting constantly for the better part of two days. Whether it was against the elements or against spiders and wolves, they had been fighting.

Their moves were a little slower, a little rougher, but they were fighting to get back to their friends and to their king.

Fili ducked as an orc took a swing at him, in one quick movement he stabbed the orc in the chest killing it and immediately taking on another. The cut on his arm, having reopened back in the woods, was bleeding freely. Fili paid it no mind as he continued fighting his enemies.

Kili had gone straight for one of the orc archers, killing it quickly and grabbing the rest of his arrows for his quiver. They were heavier and thicker than the arrows he was used too, but they would have to do. In one smooth movement he took out an orc that had been closing in on Bofur.

Surprised by his sudden savior, Bofur looked up to see Kili steadying another arrow at another one of the orcs.

"My word! It's Kili!" Bofur yelled alerting the rest of the company to the return of the youngest members. He scanned the area, seeing the crown prince only moments later. "And Fili!"

The presence of the brothers resulted in a renewed and reinvigorated fight from the trapped company. Dawlin was machine of destruction and even Ori was even able to throw a dagger at one of the orcs that was closing in on Fili.

"The lever!" Dwalin screamed at the brothers. "Get the lever! Open the gate!" He gestured with his hands, trying to get Fili's attention.

Fili followed Dwalin's line of sight to a large lever that was obviously keeping the portcullis shut.

Fili nodded to Dwalin, signifying he understood and began to move closer. The brothers circled around each other, with each step trying to get closer to the lever where two fallen elves lay.

"Cover me." Fili yelled to Kili when they were at the last few yards away. Kili nodded, protecting his brother as he ran towards the lever.

Keeping his eyes scanning for threats, Kili saw Bolg aiming an arrow at his brother a second too late to fire his own in return.

"FILI" Kili screamed, and acted on impulse more than anything else. He threw himself in front of his brother just as Fili pulled down the lever and the dwarves went free over the edge of a small falls.

Grinning with his accomplishment, Fili turned around to see what his brother had yelled about.

His momentary elation at freeing the company changed to terror as he looked at his brother. Kili's eyes were wide with fright. His bow, his prized possession, fell from his hands and hit the ground seemingly in slow motion.

Kili's hands grasped his stomach. Protruding from his stomach was an orc arrow.

"KILI" Fili screamed as his brother's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward, over the edge and into the water.

**a/n: ahhhhhh cliff hanger. Please R/R. please let me know what you think. I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me.**


	6. Wake for Young Souls

_A/N: I cannot tell you how much every single follow, favorite and review means to me. Sorry for the cliffhanger last time guys, so hopefully this quick update will settle some concerned minds (ok, I'm not really sorry for the cliffhanger...) ;) but still, quick update? yay? Thanks so much for all your support, my loves. I'm so glad this story is getting a bit popular! _

**Chapter 6: Wake for Young Souls**

Kili was reckless. That was no secret, for everyone in the company and everyone who knew the brothers back in Erid Luin would say that. But he wasn't just reckless, for the youngest in the Durin line was fiercely loyal and the love he had for his family, especially for Fili, ran deep in his soul. One might say that it was a combination of that very loyalty and that very love that caused him to take the arrow for Fili; but even that wouldn't be possible without a little bit of recklessness.

What some do not realize is that Fili was just as reckless as his baby brother. For after all, Kili had learned it from somewhere. And likewise, Fili had just as much devotion towards his brother as his brother did to him. It was that combination of devotion, loyalty, love and a little bit of recklessness that dictated Fili's next move.

Without a moment's hesitation, and certainly without a plan, Fili jumped into the raging river after his brother.

The dwarves in their Mirkwood barrels went first. Only Ori and Bofur, both toward the end of the pack had seen what had happened to Kili, but the current was too fast and pulled them along too quickly for them to help.

It was absolute chaos. The Orcs were chasing the company; the elves that had now joined the fray were chasing the Orcs.

And let's not forget, Fili was chasing Kili.

Fili was an adequate swimmer at best, and the current was rough. The speed of the river pulled along the unconscious dwarf, but nothing else other than sheer dumb luck kept Kili's mouth and nose mostly above water.

The initial trip over the small falls almost killed the older prince. Fili was pulled under by the water and for a precious few moments could not figure out which way was up and which way was down. Just as he was feeling lightheaded, his head broke the surface and he gasped in much needed air. Without allowing himself a reprieve, his eyes scanned instantly for his brother and with a little relief, Fili spotted him just a few meters in front of him.

Fili was doing his best to swim after Kili, but it was a losing battle. The current kept pushing Fili under the water, and he was constantly fighting against it. He could feel his limbs growing exhausted from the struggle. He could feel every branch and rock that hit his body leaving its mark in bruises and cuts and more sinister injuries.

And yet, Fili swam on.

His brother was ahead of him, floating along and offering no resistance to the waves that threatened to drawn the youngest prince. The arrow was still sticking out of his stomach, reminding Fili of the possibly deadly wound his brother faced if he could even get him out of the river.

Fili would not allow himself to give up. Not until he was absolutely positive that Kili had breathed his last and had left for the halls of their fathers. Only then would Fili allow himself to give up. And give up he would. Give up on the quest, give up on his Uncle, and give up on his own life.

Although Fili did not know it, an orc aimed a spear at Fili, only to have his hand, and then head, cut off by the blond elf prince before the spear could leave it's hand. For he was being followed as well.

Another stroke of luck came to Fili as he managed to wrap his hands around his brother's shirt. As he pulled his brother close to him, he had a brief second of relief, followed by a brief second of 'now what', before the young princes were thrown by the current towards a large boulder.

Fili had just enough time to position himself between his brother and the boulder, before they struck hard. His head slammed back into the rock and brilliant stars danced in front of Fili's eyes.

His last thought was that at least he would die with his brother, and then the world faded to black.

* * *

Legolas lived for these battles. The adrenaline coursed through his veins making him feel absolutely untouchable. He knew it was not really princely to enjoy this type of fighting, and certainly Legolas was concerned that Orcs had dared venture into his father's kingdom, but he could not deny that he was having fun.

He was deadly precision, matched with the skill and grace that hundreds of years of training had mastered. Every Orc felled by his arrow or by his blade marked one less of the vicious foul creatures roaming the earth.

Not to mention, he got the satisfaction of dancing on the heads of the a few dwarfs and the additional pleasure of getting to show off for a certain red-haired captain of the Mirkwood guard.

Yes at first, Legolas was having fun.

Then, as he cut down one of the Orcs, he caught sight of something in the river that disturbed the elf prince.

Without barrels, someone with dark colored hair was floating in the river with an arrow wound.

His sharp eyes took in the boy who he had not yet seen. He could assume by his stature that he was a dwarf as well, but he was significantly younger than the ones that had been held prisoner by his father.

He was about to try and reach the boy to pull him out when he saw something else, a blond haired dwarf (once again, Legolas was assuming based on his stature), was doing everything in his power to reach his injured companion. This one was also quite young.

'They will both drown.' Legolas thought in horror as he ran to catch up with them. This disturbed him greatly, and suddenly Legolas was not enjoying himself anymore. For although he did not feel great love for the dwarves, the boy with the arrow wound seemed no older than a child, and Legolas would not wish a child of any race on middle earth such fate as to be felled by an orc arrow.

Then there was the fact that the conduct of the blond dwarf did not match that the conduct that Legolas's father had always described as typical behavior of the dwarves. His father had always taught him to believe that dwarves cared for nothing other than gold and their gems, yet he saw quiet clearly that the blond dwarf was prepared to die to try and help his friend.

Priorities suddenly shifting as he knew the rest of his guard would hunt down the rest of the Orcs, Legolas sprinted full speed at the two figures. He was watching them like a hawk as the blond one reached his friend. He then was forced to watch as blond one spun his companion around to protect him, and then struck a large boulder causing him to lose consciousness as well.

Just as both slipped under, Legolas managed to get his right hand on the brunette, his left on the blond, and with a hard tug, he pulled them from the water.

* * *

The exhausted and waterlogged company of Thorin Oakenshield finally hit some calmer water and managed to pull themselves out of the river.

Without allowing them a moment to catch their breaths, Thorin rounded on Bofur.

"I heard you call for my nephews. Where are they? What is their fate?" Thorin asked, placing both hands on Bofur's shoulders and shaking him none too gently.

"Thorin." Balin cautioned, seeing the tension in his King's actions.

"WHAT IS THEIR FATE?" Thorin yelled, paying Balin no mind when Bofur did not answer instantaneously.

With a heavy sigh Bofur removed his hat and raised his eyes to meet those of the once King.

"Fili was able to open the gate, he pulled the lever which allowed us to break free. But…"

"But what, Bofor." Thorin demanded as the toymaker's voice faded off.

"Kili was hit by an arrow and fell into the water. Fili jumped in after him. I tried to keep them in my sight but I lost them." Ori interrupted, saying this all rather quickly, as the rest of the company looked on in horror.

Thorin looked to Bofur for confirmation, receiving a short nod from the usually merry dwarf.

Thorin took a deep breath.

"Spread out and search the river banks. We have ten minutes. Then we must continue on if we intend to get to the mountain before Durin's day."

The company could only stare at their king in horror.

After a few seconds, Thorin bellowed again. "Did you not hear me? Ten minutes."

As the company began to spread out and search, Balin put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thorin…."

"I cannot risk this quest for the lives of two, Balin. Not even my own kin." Thorin said, shaking off his trusted advisor.

It was the first time Balin saw obsession in Thorin's eyes. Obsession that reminded him of the Thror and the goldsickness that took over his mind.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate all the support! please leave a comment, question, criticism (if constructive) for me. I appreciate everyone!_

_Also, shameless plug, but if you like some brotherly feels check out my other hobbit stories! Especially, **The Middle Prince**, which is my baby (it's the story that I'm most proud of right now!)_


	7. An Unexpected Friendship

_A/N: I am so excited about hitting 50 reviews!__ to answer some thoughts: **geekgirlgf**: I know, I agree with you too that I'm not sold on Thorin. I think the closer he gets to the mountain, the more he becomes obsessed with reclaiming Erebor, and the more he forgets who is worth more than all the gold in Erebor. Since I didn't send back individual responses this time, thanks too everyone who reviewed. Seriously, I can't tell you how much it means to me. every time I get an email with a review it makes me smile. **ncis-lady**, I'm so glad you are enjoying the feels.** gregsmadhatter, teddybearlovinginsomnic, akeea, ladywallace, booksnake3, expat19, leggomygreggo2, jaymz,shed, fanofrandomthings, kurai ai 1809, syblime, oblivion03**... thanks soooooo much ... nd anyone I missed... you are wonderful as well :)_

_Aside: I think I need a picture icon for this story. Any ideas?_

**Chapter 7: An Unlikely Friendship**

_The arrow hit its target with a resounding thunk. The archer smiled broadly as it was his first time successfully hitting the center from the distance he was now at. He felt unstoppable today, as if nothing could come between him and that red center he had painted not moments before. He fired shot after shot, each one absolutely flawless._

_Kili smiled. Today was perfect. The sky was that perfect shade of blue that you only would see in the spring in Erid Luin. The wind was just enough to keep the young prince cool, but not enough for him to feel a chill. The grass was the brightest shade of green that Kili could ever remember having seen. He felt strong and healthy and most importantly, Kili felt at peace. _

_The only thing that could make the day more perfect, would be his brother by his side, munching on a red apple and congratulating Kili on the perfect shot._

_With that thought, Kili frowned and looked around. Where was Fili? Was he still at home? It had to be past midday, so shouldn't he have been out annoying Kili about getting some lunch by now. He should be here._

_'No matter.' Kili thought. 'Fili can take his time.' For Kili would always wait for Fili. He'd wait as long as it took for his brother to join him._

_The archer continued shooting, never noticing how his quiver never seemed to empty, never noticing how time didn't seem to be passing. It could have been minutes, it could have been days. _

_"KILI!" A sudden yell startled the young archer, causing him to fire recklessly and miss the target completely._

_"Fee! Don't scare me like that when I'm practicing. I could end up hitting you with an arrow." Kili said, turning towards his brother. The initial annoyance turned to concern as he took in his brother appearance._

_"What is it, Fili. You look like you've just accidently melted down Uncle's hair clasps, or something." Kili said as his brother's eyes were frantically looking around the scenery. When Fili didn't respond Kili cocked his head to the side. "You didn't accidently melt down Uncle's hair clasps… did you?"_

_"Where….brother… where are we?" Fili asked, looking round again._

_"Have you hit your head, Fee? What is wrong with you? We are…." Kili started very matter of fact, and then he trailed off. Where were they? Kili suddenly realized that although he felt so comfortable and assumed they were in the Blue Mountains, they were not. This archery field was not one he had been to before._

_Suddenly the world cracked open. Kili was on the ground, looking up at an unfamiliar blonde face. An elf maybe? There were trees all around him. And pain. So much pain that Kili could not take a breath. It was absolutely everywhere._

_Then just like that, he was back in the archery field with Fili._

_"What was that?" Kili said, shaken to the core, but thrilled that the pain was gone. "Did you see that?" Kili said turning to his brother._

_With another gasp Kili realized his brother was fading. He was still there, but his body had become see through, faded. Kili could see right through him._

_"FILI!" Kili said, dropping his arrows and running towards his brother. He went to put his hand on Fili's shoulder but his hand went right threw him. "Fili. What in Durin's name is going on?" Kili was now terrified._

_"It's not real Kili. Don't you dare leave me. Come back." Fili said, before he disappeared completely, leaving Kili alone in the archery field._

* * *

Legolas was examining the arrow wound in the young dwarf's side. Satisfied that both the bodies he had pulled from the river were in fact still breathing and still alive, Legolas found himself now wanting to keep them that way. The dwarfling was lucky, the arrow had missed vital organs. The blood was coming fast though, and Legolas did not know how much blood loss it would take to kill the dwarf child. Plus there was always the risk of poison in the arrow.

Knowing the possibility of poison was great, He removed the arrow as gently as he could. The pain caused the dwarf to open his eyes briefly, but before awareness returned to him, they shut again. Legolas removed part of his tunic and bound the wound as best he could to stem the blood flow.

But Legolas knew this was a temporary fix and would not heel the dwarfling. With a jolt he realized He didn't know what to do. The two needed care, that much was obvious. He had no idea how serious the head wound was that the blonde had, and he had no idea how much blood the brunette had lost. He could bring them back to his kingdom, back to the elven healers who could likely save both the dwarflings.

But his father….

Legolas was not one to disobey his king, but he disagreed with Thranduil's decision to lock up the company of Thorin Oakenshield to begin with. Now that they escaped, Legolas was further concerned about how he would receive these two remaining darrow. He was not a cruel leader, he would certainly give them care rather than die, but then what? Would they be doomed to remain in the elven prisons until the end of their days? Until they told what they knew of Thorin?

Until Thorin Oakenshield took over the mountain and then invaded King Thranduil's kingdom in an attempt to rescue two of his people?

No. Legolas loved his father, but he could not allow that.

"Legolas." A voice interrupted his musings. The elven prince glanced up to see Tauriel standing over him, glancing down at his findings.

"Are they…"

"No. At least not yet." Legolas interrupted, anticipating her question. Suddenly he made his decision.

"Go back to my father. Tell him the Company escaped and of the Orc ambush which prevented their recapture. Tell him the company of Oakenshield are being hunted by the Orcs. Tell him what transpired." Legolas instructed his friend and confidant.

"We have one of the Orc scum alive." Tauriel informed the prince.

"Good. The King will want to question him."

Legolas stood, lifting the blond dwarf with him, and placing him over his left shoulder. "And you?" Tauriel asked.

"I am tracking the company. I will be back to report soon, once I know where they are heading." Legolas said, now lifting the brunette like one would carry a child, holding him to his chest and trying not to disturb the wound his stomach. "Do not tell him of these two, _mellon nin_."

Tauriel gave a curt nod to her prince, and she turned on her heels, a smile on her lips.

Without another word, Legolas was off. The two were surprisingly not heavy, not for Legolas anyway. Thanks to his grace and balance, he was able to keep the dwarf on his shoulder secure and save his arms for the one with the arrow wound.

* * *

"Don't you dare leave me. Come back." Fili whispered. Forgetting who he was speaking too and why as soon as the words left his mouth.

Fili felt himself coming back to consciousness. He was moving, but he wasn't sure how. He could smell the forest around him and tried to figure out where he was before he opened his eyes. His head felt heavy, and his entire body ached from his journey down the river.

As Fili remembered what happened, his eyes jerked open in panic. "Kili!" He yelled, jerking his body. He then realized he was a few feet off the ground as his sudden movement caused both him and someone else to crash to the ground.

"Peace, peace my friend." A blond elf was speaking to him in comforting tones, but Kili couldn't take in the words. He was too preoccupied by the sight of his brother, now on the ground, blood soaking through the makeshift bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"KILI!" Fili yelled again, scrambling towards his brother and feeling for a pulse.

"He's alive, my friend." The blond elf spoke again, tone still soothing, hands up in a defensive posture. "But he won't be for long, please, I was taking you to get help."

"Who are you?" Fili demanded, left hand gripping Kili's shoulder as he looked for a weapon with his right hand.

"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of the woodland realm." Legolas said, giving his full name and title in hope's to earn the dwarfs trust. Secrets breed more secrets, Tauriel had once told him. "I pulled you and your friend from the river. I was taking you to someone I thought could help."

Fili's clouded exhausted mind realized this was the 'elf princeling' whose head was wanted by Bolg. "The orcs want you dead." Fili said, for some reason feeling the need to tell the elf this.

"Well they are going to need to try a little harder then." Legolas said with a smile, which Fili returned, a temporary truce between the two.

"May I?" Legolas said, indicating towards Kili.

Fili was hesitant to allow the elf to pick up his brother but he knew realistically that Kili was severely injured, possibly even dying. The elf prince could carry Kili much faster than Fili could and Fili had no idea where to get Kili the help he needed. Fili was stubborn, but he would not let his pride cause the death of his brother. Not in this lifetime or the next.

Legolas picked up Kili and began walking swiftly. "Can you walk?"

Fili didn't know if he could, but he nodded anyway and got to his feet. Allowing a moment of dizziness to pass, he shook his head and began following the elf.

"Kili did you say his name was? And what is your name, master dwarf" Legolas asked, walking as fast as he could while making sure he did not loss the injured blond behind him.

"Fili, son of Dis." Fili answered. His head was swimming and black spots were dancing in front of his vision. Now that the initial adrenaline left him, his body felt as though he had just fought a round with a particularly vicious warg. But Fili was determined to keep up and not hold the elf back.

"Fili and Kili. Such queer names you dwarflings have." Legolas mused.

"He's my brother." Fili responded as if this would explain the name. "And we are not dwarflings. He is 77, and I am 82."

Legolas smiled. 'Brothers' he thought. 'That explains the devotion.' To Fili he spoke, "I mean you no offense, master dwarf."

A sudden moan interrupted the banter. Legolas looked down at his precious cargo, realizing that a sheen of sweat had broken out Kili's body.

"He is becoming feverish." Legolas said with a panic. "Master Fili, please, hold onto my back, I can run faster than you can walk right now. I know your injuries are no small business either. I am concerned about your brother's strength to fight of the darkness much longer."

"Just tell me where we are going?" Fili asked as he wrapped his arms around Legolas's shoulder. He knew that Thorin would be mortified to see the heir to his throne allowing and elf to carry him on his back, but Fili would not sacrifice his brother. Not for anything.

"There is an outpost not far from here. A few subjects of the woodland realm who no longer reside in the main halls. There will be a healer. He can help your brother."

If Fili thought it was strange for eleven subjects to be living in an outpost, he said nothing. For the politics of the woodland realm met little to the young prince. All that mattered as the precious bundle in the elf prince's arms.

**A/N: read and review! As always: questions, comments, concerns, general thoughts are always appreciated.**


	8. A Sickness in Mirkwood

A/N: thanks for the kindness.

**Chapter 8: A Sickness in Mirkwood**

Fili felt the blackness creeping towards him, his eyes felt heavy and his vision was spotting. It was all he could do to keep his hands clasped over Legolas's shoulders and keep himself from falling off the elf's back. He fought with everything that he had left to stay conscious. He focused on his brother's limp form and forced himself to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me, Fili." Legolas called to the dwarf on his back, as if he could feel his burden fading from him. "I need you to stay with me."

The deep cuts in Fili's arms from their encounter with the wolves had reopened, and blood was soaking through his clothing and dropping down his arm. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep his eyes open. But he had to. If he was unconscious, who would look after Kili? He liked this elf, as much as a he could like the elf given the short conversation they had, but the elf didn't understand that he was holding the most precious thing in the whole world. Fili's baby brother.

Legolas, so calm and sure that he made the right decision to head to the outpost not minutes ago, was now panicking. Kili's body had turned cold as he clearly went into shock. Shivers were racking the small frame and his breathing was becoming labored.

The dwarfling would not last the night.

His golden haired brother was not faring much better. Legolas could feel the blood from Fili's arm. He could feel Fili losing his battle to stay conscious.

Legolas was now beginning to doubt himself. He should have brought them to the king. They would be in the healing house by now. They might be healed by now….

But then again, had he brought them to the King, they would be separated, placed in different cells, unable to talk or see each other. Something told Legolas that the brothers would rather be dead than separated as prisoners.

"FILI?" Legolas yelled, trying to anchor the semi-conscious dwarf hanging onto his back.

Legolas was losing them both. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was losing them. He had barely spoken to Fili and hadn't spoken to Kili at all, but the thought of losing these two lives broke Legolas's heart.

They were more than just trespassing dwarflings, as the King would see them. For the Greenwood that Legolas loved, his home, was turning dark. The encroaching spiders were only one sign, albeit the biggest. But it was more than that. The trees were not growing as strong and tall and they whispered to him of a darkness that was pulling them down and rotting their branches and leaves. The animals were becoming more nervous, drawing closer to the relative safety of Thrandruil's stronghold. Legolas could feel the Greenwood dying; he could feel it in his soul. And with the death of the woods, would be the death of Legolas and everything and everyone he held dear. He could feel his spirit waning.

The loss of these two young lives by Orcs so close to the safety of Legolas's home, in the once safety of his woods, was devastating to the wood elf.

He ran faster. They would not die on his watch, not so long as there was still good in Legolas's homeland. Not so long as the elves ruled the woods.

A howl to his left broke Legolas's musings. He glanced as he ran, refusing to break stride, seeing a large white wolf. A quick glance to the left and he knew another was there as well. They were sprinting alongside of him, yet Legolas knew they would not hurt him.

They were Lycan wolves. Patrollers of Mirkwood. They would not hurt him, but they might report to the eleven guards where Legolas was.

At least, that is what the elf prince thought, which is why it caught him off guard when a third wolf took a leap and tackled Legolas and the two very injured dwarves to the ground. Legolas was not one to be caught off guard very often, but a Lycan attack was virtually unheard of.

Fili let out a cry, and crawled towards his brother. Fili did not have the strength to lift Kili at all, so he simply lay by his side, keeping his arms prompt up, and whispering soothing words to the unconscious form. Fili's left hand was gripping the material of Kili's clock, and he looked towards Legolas with fear and desperation.

"_We must pass through_" Legolas spoke in soft Sindrean to the snarling wolves, hands up in the same peaceful gesture he had made towards Fili when they first met.

The four wolves circled closer, and Fili recognized them as the same creatures which had attacked the young princes earlier. He clutched his brother harder as small flame of hope that the elf prince had lit inside him was extinguished. Fili knew he would be of no help to the elf, who would have to fight off the four beats by him, if he chose to fight at all. Fili expected the elf to flee and leave the brothers helpless to be mauled.

However, Fili did not yet know what he and his brother had come to represent to the elf prince. They were innocence. They were light. And they were being snuffed out by the darkness which had been encroaching into the realm of the wood elves. They represented everything for which Legolas was fighting.

Legolas would not lose them so easily.

"_Please, we must pass, they need aid_." Legolas whispered again in the same Sindrean, trying to quell the anger he could feel from the Lycan. Lycan usually did not attack. They were scouts, patrols, who could give warning of a threat to the elves on guard. They would only attack spiders, and even then, only when the Spiders were attacking the elves.

They were circling closer, snarling at the three princes, teeth bared as they came ever closer, not heeding the prince of Mirkwood whatsoever.

"No… Kili… please… no." Fili whispered, clutching at his brother as his breath hitched and then stopped for a moment.

Fili's voice caused the wolves to lunge towards the dwarves. Legolas drew his bow, hesitated for only a second and let out a sad sigh. Quick as a flash, Legolas had taken down all four wolves, arrows perfectly placed to kill each one instantly.

Legolas bent over the closest body, and placed a hand on it. "I am so sorry." He whispered, this time in common tongue. Once able to touch the wolf, Legolas could feel the evil radiating from it. It was dark magic, a spell, which had turn the Lycan's against the elves and against the good in Mirkwood.

Legolas spared only a second to apologize to each creature, for it was not their fault that this evil had come upon them, and then turned back to his cargo.

"He is dying." Fili let out a small cry, laying his head next to his brother. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave up his own battle to stay conscious.

Legolas felt his heart give out. He would not loose these two now. Not when they were so close.

He ran to the nearest tree, whispered too it, before pulling off a thick vine. Using the vine, he desperately tied Fili to his back. He then gently picked up Kili as gently as he could.

"You must not give up, little one. Your brother needs you." Legolas whispered to the dwarf in his arms as he moved as quickly as he could.

"Prince Legolas?" A voice interrupted Legolas's desperate thoughts. A dark haired elf had appeared in the shadows, bowed towards Legolas, and the gasped at the sight of the two injured parties.

"Nendir! Quick. Take him." He indicated to Fili. Barely breaking stride, the dark haired elf took Fili from the prince's back. "They need a healer immediately."

Legolas continued running, this time faster as he no longer had to focus on balancing Fili on his back.

"Who is the best healer that you have?" Legolas yelled to the elf now carrying Fili.

"Ceredion. He will be able to help them." The dark haired companion responded, assuring his prince.

"And how far are we?" Legolas responded once again.

"You are here." Another voice interrupted the voice of Ceredion.

"Bring them here at once. I've already set up the healing room" Legolas looked relieved and Ceredion immediately got to work on the dark.

"Tauriel sent a message you were coming. I went out to meet you and Ceredoin began setting up. No one else knows you are here." Nendir, the dark haired elf whispered.

"I thank you for your discretion, my friend." Legaolas responded, placing his right hand to his chest in a sign of respect and appreciation. Nendir inclined his head in a bow before taking his leave from the healing room.

Legolas turned back to the dwarfs. Ceredion had his hands pressed onto Kili's stomach and was whispering to the dwarfling. Legolas recognized the healing practice. He was calling Kili's consciousness back to them.

* * *

_Kili was young again. He must have been somewhere around twenty years old, and about the size of a nine year old human child. Yet he didn't find this unusual, he was too distracted by the day he was having. He had been running around the edge of a forest, picking apples from the trees, munching on some, and keeping others to share with his brother later. He had taken a nap under the shade of one tree, climbed another so high he could see for miles, not to mention he spent the afternoon chasing rabbits and squirrels._

_It was a perfect day for the preadolescent dwarfling._

_The sun was going down, leaving the sky the most brilliant shade of red and orange and casting it's last warm glow on the content dwarfling. Kili lay in a grass field by the edge of the woods letting a pleasant exhaustion ride over him._

_He was so content that he could easily fall asleep._

_Just as he could feel his eyes closing and weariness pulling him into a slumber, a voice spoke from the shadows of the woods. "You can't sleep, child." Although it did not scare Kili, it startled him and roused him from his resting spot._

_"And why not?" Kili responded, unperturbed by the disruptive voice. It did not seem malicious, but instead quite familiar and warm. It was as if it had been his mother who had spoken. And so, like a child who disagreed with their mother, Kili responded petulantly, "I am tired and the grass is quite soft. I can take a nap."_

_"It's not your time yet, you are too young." The voice replied._

_Kili's interest was now peaked. He hated being called too young. It was something that their Uncle Thorin would say when he was allowing Fili to do something that Kili could not._

_Fili. Where was Fili?_

_"Where is my brother? He should have been here by now?" Kili asked the voice._

_"He's waiting for you." The voice responded, soothing and calling Kili._

_Making his decision not to sleep on the grass, Kili was on his feet and followed the path in the woods where the voice seemed to be calling from. Closest to where Kili had been lying down, where he rested, the path was warm and sunny. As he continued walking towards the voice, towards where he hoped to find his brother, it was dark and a bit concerning to the dwarfling._

_As he walked on, his limbs began to ache. First with sore muscles, then with cuts and bruises. But still he walked on. In his heart, he knew this was the way to return to his brother. Just when his determination seemed to be reaching his limit, another step left the child on his knees as a searing pain blossomed in his belly._

_He let out a small cry hands clutching his stomach. "What?" He questioned to no one in particular._

_"You must continue, child. You must." And Kili could hear the genuine despair in the voice calling towards him._

_He glanced over his shoulder in the direction from which he had come. He could see the field he was lying in, he could see the warm grass beckoning to him and calling him back. His mind knew that returning to the field would bring comfort and warmth. That the pain would diminish and that he would be in peace._

_He turned back to face the direction that he was heading. It was dark and mysterious. Large trees reached towards the center with knarled branches creaking and moaning. That way would bring more pain, suffering, mystery and more danger. That way would not bring peace. Kili knew all this, he felt it in his soul._

_But, the darkness would bring Fili. And nothing was too dark while his brother was at his side._

_With a deep breath, the child Kili got to his feet and continued to where he would find his brother._

A/N: A bit more Legolas centric. I was trying to explain why the cold Legolas that we see in the movie (in my opinion, a bit too cold, but oh wells) would care so much about Fili and Kili. Letme know your thoughts, I appreciate every single one :)


	9. A Reprieve

_A Reprieve_

_Kili was losing strength. Every step he took towards the darkness and every step deeper into the woods sent stabbing pains throughout his body. Tears were rolling down his face as his childlike mind failed to grasp why he was going through this agony._

_"I can't" Kili whispered as he hit the ground for the third time. His knees had buckled underneath him and unlike the twice prior times he fell, this time he was unable to fight the pain and stand back up, this time he had hit his limits. The pain in his stomach was unbearable. It was a fire coursing through his entire body._

_The past two times, the pain seemed to be caused by an invisible hand clutching at his insides, for his body bore no marks. This time was different. This time he looked down to see blood soaking through a makeshift bandage. He didn't even know how the damage had gotten there. He didn't know where the blood had come from or where the bandage had come from. He had just been playing on the edge of the forest. He was a child! Who would have done this too him? His breath came in short desperate gasps and he began hyperventilating._

_"I can't. I want my Fee. I want ma." Kili was even younger now. When his journey started, he was a dwarfling of twenty years. Now he seemed to be no more than twelve. He was the size of a five year old child of men. He was confused and terrified. He glanced over his shoulder back in the direction he had come from. He wanted to go back and nap in the warm field under the sun. But he also knew he had to try and keep going, his brother needed him to keep going._

_"Fee." Kili whimpered, his tiny hands clutched at this stomach._

_"Child, you must." The voice whispered, calling him to continue towards the darkness. "You must get up."_

_"I can't." Kili cried, although he didn't turn back to the field, back to where safety and reprieve waited for him, he didn't move forward either. Already on his knees, the dwarfling fell forward, hands just able to break his fall. "Fili…." he whispered to the darkness._

* * *

Ceredion pulled his hands away from Kili's stomach, a small frown on his delicate features.

"Will he make it?" Legolas questioned as the elder healer began applying a thick paste to the wound in Kili's stomach.

"It's hard to say. He wants to come back, but that might not be enough. I've pulled him as far as I can and I think he's gone as far as he can. He's reached an impasse. " The healer spoke as he then wrapped Kili's stomach in clean bandages.

Legolas frowned at this news. "What does that mean?"

"It means he is stuck, and he will remain stuck until he either chooses to leave us and head to the halls of his ancestors or until he can find additional strength to pull him back to the living." The old healer smiled at the prince. "We will make him comfortable. He does want to come back. All he wants his brother."

With those words both the healer and Legolas turned to the unmoving body of the blond. Fili had been placed on a bed next to his brother. Kili's arrow wound and dance with death had taken a priority, but the healer now focused all his attention on the fair haired prince.

"His vitals feel more stable." Ceredion whispered as he began to assess the injuries. "His head injury is actually second to dehydration and exhaustion. The boy was swimming in the river, after all." The healer's optimism changed as he looked at the cuts on Fili's arm.

"Prince Legolas," the ancient healer said with a worried tone, "these are Lycan injuries." The surprise and concern was evident in his voice as he began coating Fili's arms with a salve. "Nendir said you were attacked by the Lycan. These boys were attacked by them before you met them."

Legolas made to answer, but Fili stirred at the cool salve on his arm.

"Kee?" He whispered, turning instinctively towards the comforting touch of the healer. His eyes fluttered open, and he glanced around with clear anxiety and unease in his deep blue orbs.

"Fili, _mellon nin_, you are at a healing house of the Greenwood. " Legolas said, lowering himself so that he was looking into the dwarf's eyes. "Your brother is here as well. We are trying to care for both of you."

"Kili." Fili whispered again, eyes roaming the room until they locked with the still form of his brother. "Oh no…" Fili could feel his heart skip a beat as he took in Kili's condition. He then immediately made to get out of bed and move to his brother's side. However, as soon as he sat up, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and spots began to appear in his vision.

"Easy, _mellon nin_." Legolas whispered, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder to steady him.

"Is he…" Fili started, only to be interrupted by the healer.

"He is alive, and he needs you, Master Fili. But you must regain your strength if you are to help him." The healer spoke to Fili, before turning to Legolas, "Help support him sitting up for a moment, I'm going to give him a drought to help with the pain, and help him rest."

Legolas made to sit behind Fili and support his upper body, but the dwarf prince protested. "No. My brother needs me."

"You are right, master dwarf. He does need you. But you are going to need to be stronger first." Legolas replied.

Whether it was just exhaustion or Fili had grown to trust the elf prince, Fili stopped fighting and allowed the drought to be poured into his mouth. As he lay back down, he blinked up at Legolas's wearily. "What is it you keep calling me?" Fili asked, exhaustion evident as his eyes became half lidded.

Legolas just stared at him, not sure what Fili was referring too.

"mellon. Mellon nin." Fili clarified. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'my friend.' Now rest master Fili, your brother will be alright until you wake." Legolas said with a soft smile and Fili closed his eyes as he finally let sleep claim him..

"He will sleep for hours. All we can do is make him and his brother as comfortable as possible, and then we can hope that Fili can help bring Kili back to us." The healer spoke to the elf prince.

"What of his arm?"

"The darkness spreads further, corrupting the Lycan. I like it not. Had the boy been bit, he would not be with us right now. As it is, I'm surprised a scratch had not had worse side effects. The scars will plague him for the rest of his life." The healer said sadly.

"Let's hope he has a long life for them to plague him." Legolas said, troubled.

* * *

Legolas had left to get his own rest, trusting that the dwarflings would be safe from harm in the healing room. Even though they were not within Thrandruil's walls, the elves still had their ways of keeping evil forces out of their presence.

Hours later, Fili's eyes blinked open. Above him, the room he was in opened right up into the heavens and he could see thousands of stars flickering in the night. For one wild second, Fili could not remember who he was or where he was. For that one second, all Fili could do was stare at the stars. Then it came back to him.

Kili.

He shot up from his bed; almost face planting to get to his brother. His legs were still very weak, and his body had a difficult time catching up with Fili's head.

Kili lay not far from Fili. The younger prince lay on top of dark blue blankets, his tunic having been removed and exposing the expertly wrapped injury on his stomach.

"Oh, Kili." Fili whispered, kneeling down besides his brother and taking his limp hand in his. With great caution not to cause further, Fili lay his head right over where he knew Kili's heart to be, listening to the slow and steady beat in his brother's chest.

"Brother. Come back to me." Fili whispered, brushing the hair from his brother's forehead and kissing his brow. "Please come back to me."

* * *

_Somewhere, a ten year old dwarfling child was crying, curled into a ball and trying to fight the waves of pain that surrounded him from all sides. He couldn't go any further. He could go back, but he knew that if he went back, he wouldn't see his brother for a good long while._

_"Please come back to me."_

_For the first time since Kili had been in the forest, it was his brother's voice calling for him. The voice before had been a gentle voice, and one he had wanted to listen to, but it was not his brother. Not his Fili._

_"Fee?" The child said, tears steaming as his brother spoke to him._

_It was the last push he needed. With a shaky deep breath the dwarfling got to his feet. The pain was crippling, but the boy ignored it._

_Fili had called. And Kili would answer._

_Once the child stood, he took a moment to compose himself. The pain was all consuming, so much so that the child, who was no more than a babe, could barely comprehend it. With another deep breath, Kili closed his eyes and ran blind into the direction from which his brother voice had come._

* * *

"Fili?"

The voice shocked Fili, for he did not expect his brother to respond so soon.

"Kili!" Fili practically shouted his face lighting up at his brother's words.

At the look of pure happiness on his brother's face, Kili gave a weak smile. "I guess I'm the damsel in distress again."

Fili starred blankly before he let out a relieved laughter.

"You are going to make me old beyond my years, brother." Fili whispered, putting his forehead to Kili's.

"Isn't that what little brother's are for?" Kili replied with a laugh, before he began struggling to keep his eyes open.

Noticing his brothers exhaustion, Fili spoke, "just rest brother. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kili smiled. "I know."

**A/N: Thanks to all the kind messages and reviews I received. For those who may be confused, as Kili clung to life, he became younger and younger. My reason for that was because it was getting more difficult for him to resist the pain (and give into it, and therefore give into death), and I pictured that being shown as him becoming younger and more helpless.**

**There will be another chapter or two, an epilogue of sorts as the boys try and catch the company.**


	10. Until We Meet Again

**A/N: Here is the last installment of Into the Wild. Thanks for everyone who came on this tale with me!**

It is said that a butterfly's wings could change the weather thousands of miles away. A kind gesture by one, could change the future path of another. It was well known that at best, elves and dwarves had a turbulent relationship. But the Princes of Durin and the Prince of Mirkwood had the opportunity to change the fate of their people.

Thorin never forgave Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood for their refusal to aid when Smaug attacked Erebor . Thranduil, in turn, believed that the dwarves were greedy and stubborn and that it was that very same greed that lost them Erebor in the first place.

However, Kili and Fili did not have the same prejudices as their Uncle. They were not born yet when Erebor fell and in turn did not witness the perceived abandonment by the elves. They also did not grow up with the luxuries and ease of a life in Erebor. Growing up in exile, the road was often difficult, movements for work were frequent, and they were often impoverished and struggling. It was difficult for the boys to make friends, and Fili and Kili often only had each other.

There were often instances of foul treatment by other dwarflings, those whose family blamed the line of Durin for the dragon. Accordingly, Fili and Kili simply did not have the universal acceptance of all things dwarven like some of their other kin. They understood that dwarves could be just as cruel as any other creature. They understood that everyone had to be viewed on their individual actions, not their race.

Legolas was similar to Fili and Kili and different all at the same time. He was older, ages older, and had more experiences that they did. It was very much the case that his dealings with dwarves were often difficult to say the least. They were often stubborn, judgmental and distrusting of the crown prince of Mirkwood, and in turn he often treated them with the same hostility.

But Fili and Kili defied what Legolas knew of dwarves. They were loyal to each other, not to gems. They were kind not only Legolas but every elf that was in the outpost that they came across. They laughed often, and it was clear they loved each other fiercely.

It was with a heavy heart that Legolas found himself considering that the sickness in Mirkwood had also spread to his own father. His own father, who locked up Throin and company without hesitation. Who allowed the spiders and the Orcs to come closer to their stronghold than he ever had before. Thranduil, who for the first time since Legolas was could remember, seemed to care little about what happened to the rest of the world.

The Mirkwood king, for the first time in Legolas's lifetime, had been exiling certain elves whom disagreed with him. Which is why the outpost existed in the first place.

With a start, and sparing a glance towards the young Durin heirs, Legolas came to a very important revelation. It was possible for the heirs of Erebor, and Legolas, crown prince of Mirkwood, to become friends.

And maybe change the course of the relationship between their people.

Even under the care of the elves, it took Kili far longer than he would have liked to heal. But recover he did, and it was not long before he became restless, eager to catch the company and return to their Uncle's side.

* * *

"Do you think they have made it to the mountain yet, Fee?" Kili asked on their third day since arriving at the elven outpost.

"Well, we have yet to hear anything about a dragon being awakened and killing what is in its wake, so I guess that's a good thing." Fili responded, biting his lip. Truthfully, he was disappointed in his Uncle. He had heard nothing of the company searching for the brothers, and to be quite honest, he was heartbroken.

At Fili's request, Legolas had finished tracking the company. He reported to Fili that they seemed to have made their way by barge to Laketown.

"It doesn't seem as though anyone in your party was injured, sans you two." Legolas told the prince. "I spoke with one of my contacts in Laketown, and he indicated to me that the party seemed unscathed."

Fili appreciated this news, but he found it unsettling that his Uncle had clearly made the conscious decision to leave him and Kili behind. Had they written them off for dead? Without looking? Without a body?

Kili seemed unconcerned with this matter. He had been thrilled with Legolas's news. "They should make it to the mountain before Durin's day!" he whispered excitedly to Fili when he heard that the company had safely made it to Laketown. "We can meet them in Dale, they will be heading there any moment."

A knock on the door, and Legolas's arrival distracted Fili from his musings.

"May I come in?" Legolas asked, poking his head into the room.

After it was clear Kili was going to survive his injuries, the brothers had been moved into a spare room in the elven outpost. It had two beds, and open windows to the sky and surrounding trees. It was clearly protected by magic, as despite the lack of roof or walls, the weather never seemed inclement in the bedroom.

Both Fili and Kili inclined their heads in a show of respect to the elf prince who had saved their lives.

"I imagine, now that Kili can walk on his own, that you will be heading to meet your kin." Legolas began. For a brief moment, Fili was concerned that Legolas would stop them. That moment passed quickly, as the blond elf continued speaking. "My father would advise against reclaiming Erebor. He fears the dragon is not dead, but has merely been asleep for the past decades."

"And what do you think?" Kili asked. With a smile, Legolas realized the tone was not angry or disrespectful. He was genuinely asking the elf what his opinions on the matter were. He was genuinely seeking the elf's counsel.

"I do not know whether the dragon is alive or not. What I do know, is that I would do anything for the woods here. For my home."

And so it was decided.

Fili and Kili left the next day to find their kin.

"We will make it to Erebor brother, and we'll make it together." Fili whispered, throwing an arm around Kili.

"Aye. Together."

_Fin_.

**I decided to end here. Possible BOFA sequel, with Legolas's friendship, but I will have to see where my inspiration takes me. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
